There is disclosed, with an aim to provide a hydraulic control circuit simple in configuration, excellent in operability, and high in energy efficiency, a hydraulic control circuit for a work machine including: a variable displacement pump; a regenerative circuit that branches off from a hydraulic line between a discharge side of a boom cylinder rendered operative by a hydraulic fluid supplied from the pump via a boom control valve and a flow control valve regulating a flow rate on the discharge side and that communicates with a delivery side of the pump; and a controller that controls the flow control valve such that the hydraulic fluid on the discharge side of the boom cylinder is returned, for regeneration, to the delivery side of the pump through the regenerative circuit when a pressure on the discharge side is higher than a delivery pressure of the pump, and that controls the pump such that when the regeneration is performed, a regenerative flow rate is subtracted from a target pump delivery flow rate set when the regeneration is not performed (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).